Snowdrops
by SLyTHeRiNz DiVaZ
Summary: ChiChi reaches out to Goten and Pan one last time!


A/N: Hello everyone it's Panngygirl, member # 2 of Gojita's mate, since I am MAMA CHICHI ::grins:: anyways this fic that I have written is basically an intro fic to our (me and crystalnight) new account! So we hope you enjoy! This is an A/U!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: No we do not own DBZ or the rights to it!

Credits: I'd like to give the credits of this fic to "Chicken Soup for teenage soul" book series, for the fic is based upon one of the stories in it, so it was not exactly my original idea. But the people I put in are my idea… sort of.

Snowdrops 

It was a cold day in early spring, many years since the GT series. Goku had been dead for a couple of years and sadly ChiChi was shortly to follow. ChiChi had caught a rare disease that was now taking its toll on her and everyone knew it. ChiChi was always a very strong woman who pulled through every hardship in her life and only came out stronger but this time it wasn't happening like that.

Most people were surprised that ChiChi was still alive, any other person would have been gone by now.

Gohan , Videl, Pan, Goten, Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks and Bra all went to ChiChi & Goku's humble little house in the mountains. The house was still the same looking as always, except the small garden had not begun to bloom yet. Finally everyone arrived and entered the house, "Pan, Trunks, Goten, Bra, I want all of you to stay here and not move understand? The grown-ups are going to go see ChiChi." Videl said as she placed Pan on the sofa. Goten and Trunks were 14 years old by now while Pan was 7 and Bra was 6, the two of them were almost to young to understand what was going on, but Pan had an idea.

"Uncle Goten, Why is grandma so sick?" Goten looked down at her, he felt a swell of pain build up inside him. He wanted to tell Pan what was going on, but he was forbidden to, but despite her young age, she had a right to know that her grandmother…his mother…was dying.

"I don't know why Pan. None of us really know why…to be honest we thought grandma would've been at peace by now. We're not sure anything really." Goten said with a sigh as he glanced at a picture of him, his mother and father and Gohan on the table near by. It was so many years ago, back when his father was alive and his mother was young and beautiful and healthy, he and Gohan had no care in the world either. Goten's eyes filled with tears at the memories of the good old days, but he fought them back, Pan noticed it though, "Uncle Goten?" Pan asked tugging on his sleeve.

"Yea cutie." He said with a sniffle and a smirk, as he tried to hide his grief from Bra, Pan and Trunks.

"Don't cry…Grandma wouldn't want that ya know."

Goten giggled, "Yea I suppose you're right."

"Uncle Goten?" pan asked once again.

"Yea."

What did you mean by grandma being at peace?"

Goten was silent, he didn't want to tell Pan that being at peace meant dead and reunited with his father. He couldn't tell Pan that.

"Well Pan what I meant was, Grandma would not feel pain anymore."

Pan looked up at him and smiled, "I hope grandma has no more pain." Goten noticed Pan's eyes begin to tear, he knew she was worried about her grandma. He put her on his lap and held her tight.

"It'll be ok Pan you'll see."

Upstairs everyone went in to see ChiChi. She was looking worse then the last visit, she was pale and she had bags under her eyes. Death seemed to be looming over her, but she just wouldn't let go.

"Hey mom." Videl said quietly as she entered the room and took a seat next to the bed. ChiChi looked over at everyone, she smiled with a strain, "Hey everyone, I'm so glad to see all of you." She replied with much difficulty, everyone sat with ChiChi for a while even Vegeta…it did hurt him to see one of the people he cared for so ill. But he knew she'd be reunited with Goku when she left and that made it easier for him to look at her without sorrow. Bulma was in tears, her best friend was dying and was going to leave her and her family and friends behind soon, it was very hard for her to bear. Vegeta held her and tightly for comfort.

"Gohan has the garden bloomed yet?" ChiChi asked as she looked up at him. "No mom not yet." He replied as he looked down at the garden from the window.

ChiChi nodded, "Then I will wait."

Eventually everyone came down after a their visit and were ready to leave, "You guys ready to go?" Bulma asked the kids.

Everyone answered yes except for Goten and Pan, "Goten, Pan? You guys ready to go?" 

They both looked at each other and nodded, "Not yet, we'll be right back…come on Goten." Pan said as the two of them raced upstairs to go see ChiChi.

"Gohan go get them!" Videl shouted.

"Let them be…" Vegeta said, everyone looked back at him "…those two need to see her before she goes, no one can leave this place without seeing their children and grandchildren."

When the two of them reached ChiChi's room they hesitated a bit, then Pan knocked on her grandmother's door, as Goten waited behind her.

"Come in." They heard ChiChi say.

Pan slowly opened the door and peeped her head through, ChiChi caught sight of her.

"Pan!?…Oh my little angel, come in." ChiChi said with a smile, she thought that she would never see Pan again before she left.

Pan smiled meekly then she stepped into the room, Goten followed.

"Oh Goten, my boy!" ChiChi was overwhelmed she hadn't seen Goten since she grew ill and he went to live with Videl and Gohan.

The two of them pulled up two chairs and sat next to the bed and looked at ChiChi. Pan wished that her grandma could look the way she did in that picture she saw, of the family portrait.

"It's been so long you two, I'm glad you came." ChiChi said followed by some strong coughs.

"You ok Mom?"

ChiChi nodded, then she looked back over at Pan and smiled.

"Grandma…"

"Yes Pan?"

"Why can't you be at peace? Pan asked, Goten froze, he knew he was going to get in trouble now especially if Pan ratted him out. ChiChi just gazed at her as her smile faded, ChiChi knew what she meant by 'at peace' and it shocked her that Pan would ask her such a thing.

"Who said I'm not at peace?" ChiChi asked curiously.

Goten had his fingers crossed hoping Pan wouldn't rat him out, "Uncle Goten." Pan replied, Goten practically fell out of his chair.

"I'm sorry mom." Goten pleaded.

"It's alright Goten, sometimes even I wonder why I'm not at peace yet too." ChiChi now knew , she knew that her children wanted her to be at peace and with Goku once again, but she didn't want to leave yet.

"Pan…Goten let me tell you story about me and Goku."

Pan's eyes lit up, she loved hearing stories about her grandpa and the old days. "Tell me grandma."

ChiChi breathed in deep and then began her story.

"The garden in front of the house has a very special flower in it, which blooms right after winter. The first time I saw it was on my wedding day, your grandfather or in your case Goten your father gave the flowers to me. I put them in my hair, after that I planted some in the garden. Your Goku and I always use to wait to see the flowers bloom in our garden."

Pan and Goten were listening attentively, but Pan had a question, "Grandma what flowers are you talking about?"

ChiChi smiled, "Snowdrops. They remind me of your grandpa and I know they shall bloom any day now."

Pan and Goten gazed out the window and down at the garden, Pan could've sworn that she saw something in the garden but she wasn't sure, it almost looked like her a man…not even he looked like her grandpa.

"I'll be right back grandma…Goten stay here." Goten nodded, she was exhausted from telling Pan the story…"Goku." She whispered softly.

"Mom?"

Pan raced down the stairs, she rushed by her family and she went out to the garden. As she approached the garden she saw no sign of anyone…let alone her grandfather, she then felt a breeze rush behind her. Pan turned around and saw a cluster of white flowers in the garden, which were in full bloom. "The Snowdrops…they bloomed."

Pan smiled and plucked a flower from the garden she wanted to show her grandma that the flowers had bloomed. She raced back into the house, when she got inside the living room was empty then she heard a voice…it was soft and low.

"Over here." The voice said from the other side of the living room, Pan turned around only to find no one there.

"Hello?" Pan called but no one answered, then she heard the voice again, "Over here."

Pan then heard something fall over she turned around to find a book had fallen from the shelf as she went to pick it up and place it back on the shelf, she saw another book next to it. She glanced at it then took it out and opened it, her eyes widened and her mouth dropped. She saw her grandpa Goku who was looking dashing in his white tux. Her grandma looked like the most beautiful woman in the world, she then saw the snowdrops in her hair. Pan closed the book and put it back on the shelf, "I hate how I came out in that picture." Came a voice from behind Pan, she turned around quickly and saw her grandpa there.

"Granpa Goku?"

"Yea…my how you've grown."

Pan couldn't believe her eyes, she thought she was imagining things, she even rubbed her eyes a few times.

"Listen Pan I can't stay long, I just wanted to tell you that your grandma is with me now and you will always have the snowdrops to remember us by."

"What?" Pan asked, not getting what her grandpa told her.

"Bye Pan." Goku said with a smile and vanished as soon as he came.

Pan then had a sinking feeling in her gut, "GRANDMA!"

She raced upstairs not evening noticing everyone's tears and sad faces when she got to her grandma's room.

"Grandma, Grandma…the snowdrops have bloomed…" Pan was confused when her grandmother didn't open her eyes to see the snowdrop she had brought…"Grandma I brought you a snowdrop."

Pan stood there with her snowdrop in hand not realizing that her grandma was at peace.

"Pan honey grandmas…"

"Grandma?" Pan said cutting off Videl, "Grandma I got you a snow drop." Goten then stood next to her and crouched down to meet her gaze…he wiped the tears from his eyes, "Pan…grandma is at peace now."

Pan looked at Goten then at her grandma, then she looked at her snowdrop. "She saw them bloom, she's with grandpa now then…she waited to see them bloom."

No one knew what Pan meant, Pan then took her snowdrop and placed it in her grandma's hair…"I will remember you both, always."

Ok that's it! You can find the none dbz version of this in the chicken soup book I told you about! I Hope you liked my version! Please R&R! Tankies Ja ne! ~Panngygirl~


End file.
